


Be Free With Your Tempo (Be Free, Be Free)

by idiots_write_39



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bed-Wetting, Bisexual Brian May, Breakfast, Clueless Brian May, Coming Out, Don't Judge Me, Dreams and Nightmares, Everyone Is Gay, First Meetings, Friends to Lovers, Getting to Know Each Other, Hospitalization, Hospitals, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Moving In Together, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pre-Band, Questioning, Rape, Roommates, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Sharing a Bed, Sleep disorders, Sleepwalking, Slow Burn, University, Vegetarians & Vegans, Virgin Brian May, Virginity, compliments, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-07-12 01:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19937437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiots_write_39/pseuds/idiots_write_39
Summary: When Freddie is fired from his job, him and Roger get new flatmates. Roger is starting to realise something new about himself, something horrible happens to John, and Brian is very curious.or,that moving in/university/accidentally falling in love fic that literally nobody wanted but you got anyway.





	1. Chapter 1

Roger glared at Freddie from across the living room, eyebrows knitted together. He had stopped twirling his pencils in his hands, dropping one of them onto the floor in the process as he tried to take in the information. 

“You’re… fired.” Freddie’s facial expression hadn’t changed the entire duration of the conversation. He looked like a scared puppy. “How the hell do you get fired.. from a coffee shop?” 

Roger’s incredulous reaction seemed to make the older man’s breath hitch, and if he wasn’t upset before, he sure was now.

“You know, I don’t.. I don’t even want to know. But, Fred, we have rent to pay.”

“I’m sorry,” he finally said. “Roger, I know this is unexpected, and I’m truly sorry. I’ll find another job as soon as possible, I--”

“What are we gonna do? If we don’t watch up on rent by next month, we’re going to get kicked out. You knew that!” 

Freddie took a deep breath. “You don’t think I fucking know that?! You think I got fired on purpose?”

“No, but--”

“My friend is moving in.” 

Roger went silent, and the two of them stared into each other’s eyes for a few long minutes. Freddie was always full of surprises. Bringing home stray cats, almost burning the kitchen down trying to boil water, hell, he’d even written a song in the bath with the door wide open. But none of them really affected Roger too much in the long term. 

This one would, though. “And so is his friend.”

“You invited people to move in without my permission? Freddie, you can’t just-- ugh. When?” When Freddie avoided the question, drawing circles on his thigh, Roger cleared his throat.

“Later.”

“Later. Right. What does that mean?” More circles. “Freddie, answer my question.”

“They’ll be here at five.” Roger gasped, dropping his other pencil.

“And we haven’t even got a place for them to stay?”

“We both have queen mattresses. I thought it would be simple enough.” Roger stood, forgetting about his pencils and the notebook he was scribbling in. He walked out of the room, leaving Freddie just where he was for a few minutes. And then he returned, a bit more calm.

“Freddie, you know that I can’t sleep with other people. He wouldn’t be able to sleep at all.” Freddie didn’t speak. “Fine. Come get me when they’re here. I’m going to finish my studying.”

“I will. Have fun.” Roger gave him the evil eye before leaving the room.

***

“Yes, yes, I promise he’ll like you. He’s not too much of a grump.” Roger heard his friend’s voice and took his headphones off of his ears, spinning around in his chair to see who he was talking to. That’s when his bedroom door opened, and he was greeted by an incredibly tall young man, curly hair framing his face well, even though it was messy. He had a nice smile plastered on his face as he dropped his bags and stuck a hand out.

“Hello. I’m Brian.” Roger nodded to himself and stood up out of his chair to shake the hand.

“Roger.”

“Nice to meet you.” The handshake broke.

“You, too.”

“Roger, I trust you’ll be nice?” Freddie said from the doorway. The blonde nodded.

“I promise.” 

Freddie left the room, and Roger helped Brian put his heavy bags on the bed, where they unzipped them to reveal his stuff. But Brian seemed more interested in the textbook sitting on Roger’s desk.

“Human anatomy,” he read aloud. “Oh, cool. What are you learning about now?” Roger shrugged.

“We’ve got a test on Thursday. Nothing new, really.” 

“Oh.”

“What do you do?”

“Astrophysics,” the curly haired man said with a big smile. Roger was shocked to hear such a big word. He almost didn’t understand.

“Cooler than me.” He chuckled. “I’m just a biology student.”

The conversation died there in awkwardness as Brian started pulling his stuff out of his bag. “Where should I put my clothes?” Roger opened the top drawer, quickly taking out what was in it to let Brian have it. But when something fell out of the blanket he’d pulled out, Brian looked down to find a few unopened condoms and a small packet of what appeared to be lube.

“S-sorry.” Roger blushed as he bent down to pick them up.

“Oh, it’s alright. It’s good to… stay safe.”

Roger avoided eye contact as he put them in the drawer of his nightstand. “Right. So.. did you want to sleep in the bed or…?”

“If that’s alright with you. I know I’m sort of intruding in your flat all of a sudden, and I really don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“Oh, I don’t mind.” 

“Good. Then I would much prefer the bed over the floor.” Roger smiled shyly, thinking that this new roommate of his wasn’t going to be entirely bad.

***

Dinner went by quickly. The four of them talked about classes and family and all the usual stuff. They’d ventured onto topics about the cat Freddie kept in his room, which John, Freddie’s friend, seemed to already know about.

Roger did seem to notice that John knew where the cups were, and when Brian got up to get a drink he had to ask. He found that a bit odd, but he guessed John had probably been over a few times while he was studying.

They agreed to split the rent a bit differently for the coming month because of Freddie being fired, and Freddie agreed to find another job soon.

But after dinner, they each retired to their rooms. Thankfully, neither Roger nor Brian minded getting dressed in front of the other. And as Brian settled into his side of the bed, Roger walked over to the door, looking the deadbolt with a key as fast as he could, not wanting to scare Brian. He also shut the window, making sure the top lock on it was secure before going back to bed, as well.

“You… lock the door?”

“They can still open it from the outside. Don’t worry.”

“That’s not what I was worried about.” Roger handed Brian the key.

“That unlocks it. You can put it wherever you want if you want to be able to reach it in the night, but I can’t know. Or else I’ll unlock the door.”

Brian raised his eyebrows in shock, but still took the key. “Okay. Why?”

“Nothing. It’s nothing you need to worry about.”

“Okay.”

Brian hid the key right next to Roger’s condoms, feeling a bit strange about it, but the two of them fell asleep okay. It wasn’t but a few hours when things weren’t okay.

Brian woke up to screaming, which immediately scared the hell out of him. He jumped out of bed, wanting to make sure everything was okay. But when he turned back around, he saw that it was none other than the blonde making the horrid noises.

“Roger?” He climbed back into the bed, confused. But still, Roger continued to scream. He looked like he was in complete agony. As if somebody was stabbing him over and over again, and he couldn’t cry for help.

Brian wondered if he was having a nightmare or if he should be woken at all. He decided he better when tears started rolling down Roger’s cheeks, but he didn’t quite have the guts to.

Instead, he fell back asleep as best as he could, hoping the morning would come soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't edited or re-read or anything, so if you find any typos or whatever, feel free to let me know! I'd really appreciate it. :) Enjoy !!
> 
> -Mo

The next morning, Roger was awake before Brian. He used the time the man was asleep to unlock the door, brush his teeth, and use the bathroom. When he came back into the room, he started to dig through his drawer in attempt to find some clothes he wanted to wear for the day.

He didn’t stop when he heard a small groan from behind him. “Good morning,” he said, eliciting another groan, this one a bit more drawn out.

“It’s Sunday,” said Brian, and Roger rolled his eyes.

“No shit, Sherlock.” Roger finally decided on a shirt and stripped of his pyjamas.

“Fuck off, Watson.” 

Even though he’d only known this guy for less than a day, he’d already decided that they were going to be good friends. He hadn’t even meant to be sarcastic just a few seconds earlier. It just slipped out. 

He didn’t seem to have any problem with the way Roger acted or talked, thank god, and the two of them seemed to get along nicely.

“Bri, I didn’t wake you, did I?” As Brian sat up in bed, he shook his head, not wanting to worry Roger or be on any awkward terms with someone he had just met and would be sharing a bed with.

“Er, no. Not at all. Why?” That was a little suspicious.

“No reason.” 

They both seemed satisfied with the end of that topic of conversation, and Roger finished getting dressed.

“Why do you get up so early on Sunday, Rog? I didn’t think you went to church.”

“Oh, I don’t. But Freddie makes delicious breakfast on Sunday, and if I don’t get up early enough, he eats it all.”

“Oh. I suppose I’ll eat some, too. I am a bit hungry.” Brian, too, got out of his bed, but kept his pyjamas on as he left the room. Roger raised an eyebrow but followed anyway.

“Freddie,” they both heard a voice say, and then it giggled. That’s when John turned, face red, to see that Brian and Roger were there, too. “Oh, hello. You must be Roger.” Roger smiled. 

“Yeah. And you’re…?”

“John. But Freddie calls me Deaky.”

“Right.” He noticed the way John was leaning onto his friend, smiling as if he were the happiest person on the planet. “Well, you two seem very close.. No pun intended. Why haven’t I ever met you?”

Freddie cleared his throat when John had opened his mouth, taking control of answering the question. “John always comes over while you’re in class. He has morning classes, and you have afternoon classes, so you must have never seen him.”

John smiled as if that explained everything before pulling himself away from Freddie. 

“But he never comes over on weekends? And you’ve never really mentioned him before.”

“No. I have very busy weekends.” Roger wanted to point out that it was the weekend right now, and he wasn’t anywhere special but sitting in the kitchen eating pancakes and bacon, but he didn’t. Instead he dropped it.

“Oh. And now you make pancakes? I’ve been asking you to for so long, why did you wait?”

Brian looked at Roger, confused. “Because I usually only do bacon, but Brian here is a vegetarian.” Brian looked down, embarrassed.

“Y-you didn’t have to make something different just for me. I really don’t mind eating cereal or whatever.”

“Nonsense, darling. I want you to be able to eat a delicious breakfast with the rest of us. Not some boring old cereal that you eat every other day of the week.” Brian smiled.

“Oh. Thanks.”

Roger and Brian both served themselves pancakes, and Roger bacon, and sat down at the bar.

“You’re a vegetarian?”

“Yeah.”

“How do you do it? I would absolutely die if I couldn’t eat meat.”

“It feels as if I’ve been vegetarian forever, so it’s kind of just second nature for me, I guess.” Roger nodded.

“That’s cool.” It was quiet for almost the rest of breakfast as the four of them finished pancakes until Roger spoke again. “What were you planning on doing tonight?”

“Oh, Freddie said he wanted to take me out for the day and get to know me a bit better because he already knows you two quite well.”

“That’s nice of him. Better not let him get too romantic, though.” Roger laughed at his joke, but Brian seemed a bit worried.

“Oh.. is he…?”

“Don’t listen to him, dear. He knows that I’m not single. Very much taken. I would never hit on you.” Brian’s blush spread across his face. “But not because you’re ugly or anything. You’re obviously not.”

“Fred, you just did.”

“Shut up! I was only telling him that he wasn’t ugly. Don’t you agree?”

Roger huffed. “Freddie, leave the poor lad alone.”

“You didn’t answer my question. Do you really think he’s ugly?”

“No, he’s not ugly. But I’m sure he would much appreciate you not hitting on him. Especially since you’re ‘taken’.” Roger put air quotes around his last word, making Freddie gasp.

“I am, too, dating somebody.”

“Well, hell if I’ve seen her. Or him. Or whoever the hell it is.” Freddie scrunched his eyebrows up in fury.

“Maybe one day, you will.”

“Maybe one day, you’ll actually be dating somebody.” 

When Freddie seemed to get very mad at Roger’s last comment, he stood up from his chair, but John put a hand on his arm.

“Freddie, don’t be like this. He’s just joking. Sit back down.” Freddie listened first time and sat back down on his bar stool.

“You win this round, Taylor.”

***

Later that night, Brian and Freddie were sitting down at a small restaurant. It was quiet enough for them to carry on a conversation comfortably.

“So, how long have you known John?” Brian asked, a polite smile on his face.

“Just a few months, really.”

“I think I remember he started mentioning you about that time. He was always meeting you when he wasn’t on a date.” Brian laughed. “I’m glad I finally get to meet you.”

“I know, darling. I’m quite a wonderful, aren’t I?”

Brian chuckled. “You are. Very nice of you to let us move in on such short notice, you know. I don’t know if I’ve properly thanked you yet.”

“Oh, dear, it’s really nothing. You truly are a very nice person.” They smiled for a bit before some people came up to the table, staring at Freddie. “Oh, my.”

“Hey, Freddie. Who’s the poodle? Are you two on a date?” Freddie shook his head. “Haven’t seen you around much without your little fag friend. Are you cheating on him?”

“Hey, leave him alone,” Brian spoke up. “He hasn’t done anything to you.”

“Oh, has he? You want to tell him about our fun times or should I?”

“Piss off.” The guy chuckled and turned around to leave mumbling something to his friends.

“Sorry you had to see that. I… I worked with him a few jobs ago, but he was the reason I quit.”

Brian raised his eyebrows, but not in shock. “No, no, it’s fine. Really. Was he just messing around or…?”

“Yeah, I don’t want this to be a date or anything.” Freddie started to play with the straw in his drink.

“Are you gay?” The words fell out of his mouth faster than he could stop them, and Freddie looking up, worry in his eyes, made him immediately regret it. “Sorry, I didn’t mean--”

“It’s a valid question.” They were both silent for a while before Freddie spoke again. “Would it matter if I was?”

Brian shook his head. “Wouldn’t matter to me.”

“Because I’d totally understand if you’d want to move out or some--”

“No, Freddie, I really don’t care. I mean.. I care, of course. You’re… my friend. But it doesn’t bother me. John is gay.”

That got Freddie’s attention, but he kept it subtle, still staring at his drink, so Brian continued.

“Everytime he got back he’d talk about how his girlfriend and him had a wonderful time. But when he was drunk one time, he told me that he didn’t actually have a girlfriend. That he was seeing a guy.” Silence. “I probably shouldn’t have told you that. Sorry.”

“Er, yeah. It’s alright. I always thought he.. was… gay or something.” Freddie trailed off, and then looked back up at Brian. “And you’re straight?”

“I think so. I mean.. I’ve never really dated anybody or…”

Freddie gasped loudly. “You’re a virgin!” His words were loud enough to attract the attention of others around them, and Brian shrank into himself.

“Not quite so loud, mate. Please?”

“Sorry, I just.. Really? You? Well, I suppose that makes sense, but still.” Brian was a deep shade of red by now.

“Yeah. Maybe I should have just said yes instead of elaborating.”

“Well, you certainly made my day.”

“I’m glad.”

***

Roger and John both sat on the couch, Roger focused on the heavy book on his lap, and John watching a movie. Neither of them spoke to each other until John had started to unpack the boxes still sitting on the floor.

Roger looked up to watch, seeing that John was pulling an amp out of the box. That piqued Roger’s interest.

“You play guitar?”

“Bass,” John corrected. “I’ve been playing a few years, so if you ever hear me, I hope you don’t mind.”

“That’s cool.”

“Yeah, I suppose. Nobody ever really thought bass was cool, but okay. Do you play anything?”

“Drums.”

“Really?” Roger nodded. “We should totally play together some time.”

“That would be fun.”

***

Later, Brian and Freddie got home, but John and Roger had both already settled in their rooms.

“I had fun tonight, Freddie. Thanks for taking me.”

“Thanks for coming with me.”

Brian went back to his room, finding the door already locked, but opened it anyway. Roger was sound asleep in bed already, stomach moving slowly up and down. Brian’s heart melted, and he, too, hurried into the bed.

That night, no screaming woke him, and he was thankful for that. He did feel the bed shift a bit as Roger got out of it, and he wasn’t sure why, but was too sleepy to do anything about it.

He slept soundly the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I didn't think I'd have this done tonight, but here you go.
> 
> Just gonna say that I didn't read through this and its 130 in the morning so please tell me if there's any typos. Also I'm not sure how weird this chapter is. It seems strange to me.

When Brian woke up next, he was on the couch, much to his confusion, and when he got up to see what was wrong, he only saw the three of them sitting in the kitchen, enjoying a nice breakfast.

“Why was I on the couch?” he asked, causing Roger to look to Freddie for an explanation.

“Roger had a problem, and so I moved you to the couch,” he said matter of factly, causing Roger to look down, face red.

“Are you alright, Roger?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he mumbled. Brian wasn’t completely sold, but he sat down anyway.

“What time do you guys have class?” he asked, intent on letting anybody answer, but Freddie was still the only one willing for conversation.

“John and I have class at 8:15. Roger’s isn’t until later.”

That gave Brian little room to talk to any of the others in the kitchen, but he still tried. “What time do you start, Roger?”

The blonde was hesitant to answer, seeming much more quiet than usual. He looked up to Freddie again, begging for help. “12:15,” Freddie said. Brian nodded.

“You’ve got late classes.” No reply.

“Well, Freddie, we better start leaving. We don’t want to be late.” Freddie nodded, and the two of them grabbed their bags and hurried out the door.

As far as first real mornings go, it hadn’t been too bad, but it was definitely incredibly awkward. Brian stood.

“I’m going to get dressed. I’ll only be a few minutes, okay?” No response, and he was starting to get worried. Roger finished his cereal before practically throwing the bowl into the sink, not even bothering to rinse it. Still newly embarrassed about something Brian was so confused about, he turned the tv on.

“Roger?” he heard before Brian appeared in the room. “Roger, where’s my blanket?” Roger shrugged. “Well, if you remember or whatever, do tell me. It means a lot. Thank you.”

When the curly haired man was gone again, a sob stopped in Roger’s throat and he couldn’t help but cry. He didn’t even know what he was crying about, but he knew it was very important.

He seemed to be crying for a long while because Brian came back out, completely ready.

“Oh, are you alright? What happened?” Roger only shook his head, and Brian gave him a sympathetic smile. “Do you want to watch tv?” A nod.

They both sat and watched the tv, but Roger continued silently crying. Brian pretended to ignore it, but the entire time, his stomach wasn’t quite settled.

***

The door swung open at 9:30, and John stepped in, gently setting down his bag. Roger was still on the couch crying, but Brian had gone to his room, clearly uncomfortable. John went over to the blonde.

“Roger, is everything alright?” The blonde only shook his head. “Oh, dear, is this about last night? It’s alright. Whatever happened..”

“It was so scary,” he sobbed. They were his first words since breakfast. “And it felt so real.”

John felt really awkward being there alone with him. When Freddie was with him this morning, the man seemed to do fine with him. He held him in his arms, and he let him cry on his shoulder, but he wasn’t sure he could do that when they’d only known each other for a few days.

“It’s alright, Roger. You’re safe.” He wasn’t sure what Roger was talking about, but it wouldn’t help the situation any to ask. “You’re alright.”

After a few minutes, Roger calmed down, but Brian was back in the room. “I heard crying. Is everything okay?” John nodded quickly.

“Everything’s fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Roger wasn’t feeling too great. He’s alright now, though. Right, Roger?”

The blonde still looked on the verge of tears and he covered his face and ran off before Brian could see him like this. “You sure he’s alright?” John nodded, not wanting to tell the man anything Roger didn’t want him to know.

“He’s fine. He might need a minute, though.”

“My textbook’s in there.”

John smiled. “Guess you’ll have to talk to me instead.”

“Yeah, too bad.” John threw a pillow at him. “But really, what’s gotten into him? I mean, he seemed fine yesterday.”

“I don’t think he really wants you to know.”

“But I really want to know.”

“Well, it’s not my place to tell. You should talk to him.”

Brian turned to look at the door. “Not now. What do you want to talk about?”

“How about we just watch tv?”

***

That night while John and Brian ate dinner, Roger was in Freddie’s room, sitting nervously on the bed.

“Roger, darling, you’re going to have to calm down, okay?”

“But Freddie, I can’t sleep in there with him. Please don’t make me. What if something absolutely horrible happens?”

Freddie looked at Roger with a very serious face, not joking in the slightest. “Roger Taylor will happen. I promise. And you’re not going to hurt him, for the last time.”

“What if I do? What if I hurt him like I hurt you? He doesn’t know me. He just thinks I’m this weird kid who cries now.”

“He can’t possibly think that just because you were upset for one day.”

“I’ve only known him for two! Besides, you didn’t answer my question.”

Freddie sat down next to Roger, taking his hands in his own. Roger looked over at him, directly into his eyes. They were stern. “Roger, look at me.”

“I am, Fred. What are you getting at here?”

“Really look at me.” Freddie then pulled off his shirt, and Roger made sure not to look down at his chest. “Please.” Roger did. “You see that, right?” He pointed at his skin a few inches below his right nipple.

“T-there’s nothing there.”

“Exactly. Because I’m okay. You didn’t hurt me.”

“But I did.”

“It was one night, Roger. You need to let it go. You know how far away this is from my heart?”

“Like nine inches?”

Freddie chuckled, making Roger smile, too. “Not like that, you sod. I meant.. It doesn’t affect me in any negative way. The only thing it does is remind me how much I love you.”

“Freddie, stop being such a sap. All I was trying to say is that I don’t want that to happen again. And he seems like such a nice chap, you know? He’d be so frightened. He’d probably move out. And then us not being able to pay the rent is on me.”

“He’s not going to move out. Trust me.”

Roger took a deep breath, and Freddie touched his arm one more time before standing.

“Just tell him.”

“I can’t.”

“Maybe you should.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All will be explained soon. Kudos and comments really make my day :)  
> Thanks for reading
> 
> Mo


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Hope you enjoy. This chapter has implications of sexual things, so beware. And it's not properly edited because i'm lazy. But other than that I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Mo

“Did you find my blanket?” was the first thing Brian asked when Roger got into the bed with him.

“No. But I’m sure Freddie did something with it. Maybe ask him tomorrow.”

Brian sighed. “Whatever you say. Hey, are you alright? You didn’t seem too great earlier.”

“I’m alright. I just had a nightmare last night, and I was pretty shaken up today. Sorry.”

“Oh, no, it’s fine. I was just worried is all.”

Roger started to play with his hands and then handed Brian the key. “I locked it. Put that wherever you want.” Brian did.

“You know if you want to talk, I’m here. I won’t judge you or anything.” Roger nodded, but he knew he wasn’t going to be telling Brian anything. It was easy to say he wouldn’t judge him, but he didn’t even know what he was talking about. How could he promise anything?

“I know,” is what he said in reply, though. “Goodnight, Brian.”

“Goodnight, Roger.”

***

“Brian.” When the curly haired man grunted and turned around to face the opposite direction of the voice, somebody rolled him back over. “Brian.” He sighed.

“What do you want?”

“I’m sorry about earlier.”

“It’s fine.” Brian wasn’t sure what he was apologising for, but if he didn’t assure him it was alright, he’d keep talking, and he was tired.

“Please forgive me. I sh-shouldn’t have assumed you would judge me, and you don’t understand.”

Brian opened his eyes to see the silhouette of the blonde. “What? I don’t understand what?”

“But you don’t! Stop! But I can’t be here.”

Now worried, Brian sat up and rubbed at his eyes. “Roger, calm down. What’s the matter?”

“No, you’re in danger, Brian.”

“What? How?”

“Brian, let me go. Let me go, please.” Roger’s conversations made no sense to Brian, but now he was crying, and it was scary. Something was wrong.

“Roger--”

“Let go!!” Roger’s sudden outburst made the other man’s heart start to beat faster and faster. He had no words to say as he started mumbling to himself. “Stupid, you’re so stupid. Why can’t you see he has to leave. Let him go. No!”

That’s when the door opened, and Freddie ran into the room. “Brian, are you okay?” Freddie turned the light on and made his way over to Brian, picking up his arms and checking all over his visible body.

“I’m fine, but--” Brian turned to see that Roger had his eyes closed, and he was now lying down. “Roger?”

“He’ll be alright. Don’t mention it in the morning, though.”

“Why?”

“Darling, he won’t remember it. Well, he might remember it. But he won’t remember it happening.” 

Brian was so confused by now, but really just wanted to sleep. “Freddie, what’s going on? Is he okay?”

“He’s fine.”

“But what happened?”

“It was just a dream.” Brian looked back at Roger, now sleeping peacefully. “Now try to get some sleep for class tomorrow, yeah? It’s almost four.”

Brian laid back down. “Should I lock the door?”

“I’ve got it. Goodnight, darling.”

“Night, Freddie.”

***

When Brian woke up and went to the kitchen for breakfast, finding that John and Freddie were already gone. Roger sat at his chair, seeming in a good mood.

“Good morning, Bri! Can I call you that? It doesn’t make you uncomfortable, does it?” Brian shook his head. “Okay, cool! How’d you sleep.”

“Very well, actually. I’m not sore, so I must have found a good position while sleeping. What about you?”

“Amazing! Well, I had this awful nightmare, but when it ended, I was just so happy, you know?”

“Yeah. What was it about?” Seeing Roger’s questioning expression, Brian specified, “the nightmare.”

“Oh, I don’t really remember much of it. Isn’t that great? The only thing I remember is being really scared when I woke up. But I saw that you were there, so I guess I just felt better.”

“Oh, that’s good. You going to be okay in class today, then?”

“Yeah.”

“Good.” The blonde smiled brightly at Brian, and his smile faded. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah. Just remembering some stuff. I’m great, though. Sorry about last night.”

“H-how did you know?” Brian raised an eyebrow.

“I was just talking to Freddie. He asked if last night was bad, and I know that means he must have been woken up. Was I really that loud?”

“No, not loud, but it kind of scared me. It’s really not your fault, though. You don’t have to apologise.”

“Oh, okay. Sorry. I mean…”

Brian chuckled. “It’s fine.”

***

When Brian got to his sixth class that afternoon, he was shocked to find only one person there. He could have sworn he was running a bit late. But as he approached the young man at the front of the lecture hall, he was greeted with a small smile.

“Hey. Are you in Astronomy 102?” Brian nodded, a bit confused. “Your professor has fallen ill, and he’s cancelled the class today. He’ll be back on Thursday. He’s told me to hand out this paper to everybody. I hope you have a nice day off.”

Brian took the paper from the boy, which said something about what chapters he should read before next class. He sighed, but smiled back at the man.

“Thank you.” He then left, heading back to their flat, still on campus. Because they were all still freshmen, they weren’t yet aloud to drive, so he had to walk.

When there, he opened the door, and put his bag on the counter, sitting down. But when he set his head down, craving rest even after their hour long break in the middle of the day, he heard moaning. It sounded awfully familiar, sounded like John…

“F-Freddie.” 

Oh, my God.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this has some mentions of rape (I didn't write the scene it happens in). Be safe kiddos.
> 
> (I really have no idea where I'm going with this) so just.. don't judge me
> 
> -Mo

“F-Freddie.” His eyes widened, and he stared at the wall in front of him, not moving at all. He didn’t want to go to his room, fearing he’d be able to hear them even clearer. He also remembered that they were the only ones who weren’t supposed to be in class right now.

He stayed there for a while before he heard more moans and then a conversation he couldn’t make out through the walls. And then the door opened, and he heard somebody say his name.

“Brian?” The voice was small, scared. Still, he didn’t move. “Freddie? I thought you said they were both in class.”

“What are you talking about? They are.” John only shook his head. Freddie came out of the room, as well. Both of them were wearing bathrobes, as if they were on their way to the shower. “Oh, dear. Bri, what are you doing back? Didn’t you have class?”

“M-my professor got sick. So it’s cancelled today.” Brian still wasn’t looking at them, down at his hands. “You can go shower. I’ll still be here when you’re done.”

They did, and Brian hadn’t moved still.

“Brian, we can talk about this,” Freddie said after they were both clean and had come to see him at the kitchen table.

“Yeah, okay. So do you two just.. have sex when nobody’s home?”

John was blushing so hard, but Freddie seemed a bit calmer. Calm enough to make a joke. “Well, you were here.”

“How long?” The two looked at each other.

“Since October.”

“God. Freddie was your girlfriend.” It was less of a question and more of a realisation on Brian’s part. John answered anyway.

“Yeah.”

“Dear, I’m sorry. We really didn’t know you were here. If we had known, we wouldn’t have..”

“No, it’s fine. I mean, you’re dating, so.. Are you..?”

“Yes.” They both responded at the same time.

“Darling, do you want tea?” Brian shook his head.

“No, I think I’m going to go out to the park or something?” Maybe I’ll surprise Roger in between classes or something.”

“Darling, you don’t know where his classes are, do you?” 

“No.”

“Just stay with us. We’ll play scrabble.”

“Okay.”

***

After their game of scrabble earlier, Brian realised he really liked the game, seeing that he beat them both. He proposed another game with all four of them.

“John and I were actually going out,” Freddie said with a frown.

“Oh, well, you two have fun.” He then turned to Roger. “Do you want to play?”

“Sure.”

Freddie and John left around 9 o’clock, and Brian and Roger started their game.

***

It wasn’t until close to midnight that they finished their game and went to bed, but Freddie and John weren’t back yet. Roger wanted to stay up and wait, but Brian managed to get him into bed.

***

The next morning, Brian got up to the phone ringing. He groaned, making sure Roger was okay before going out into the hall to answer it.

“Hello?”

“Brian, darling? Is that you?”

Brian panicked. “Freddie? Where are you? Why are you calling? Is everything okay?”

“Yes, everything’s fine. I need you and Roger to come to the hospital, please. I only have a few seconds on this call, and I don’t have any spare change left.”

“The hospital?”

“Yes. The one on Smith Street. Go to the front desk. I’ll meet you there.”

“You’re sure everything’s okay?”

“John isn’t doing too gr--” And then Brian was cut off by a loud, steady beeping noise. His heart was beating faster than ever. He rushed into the room to wake up Roger, who groaned in protest.

“Stop it, I’m trying to sleep.”

“Roger, get up and meet me in the kitchen. I’m calling a cab.”

“What’s going on?” the blonde said, rubbing his eyes. “Why are you calling a cab?”

“John’s in the hospital. I don’t know what’s happened, but Freddie told me to him there.”

Roger jumped out of bed, suddenly all too aware of something. “Bri, when do we have to leave? Do I have time for a shower?”

“As soon as possible. No shower. They don’t care if your hair’s greasy.” Roger took a deep breath to calm himself down as he slipped on his slippers. Brian had called a cab, and it would be there in five minutes. So the two of them waited outside the building, where the sun was only then coming out.

Brian could tell that Roger was very anxious. “It’s okay. I’m sure everything’s fine. Freddie didn’t sound too upset.”

Roger looked down at the concrete sidewalk. “Bri?” His voice was so weak, and Brian looked over at him.

“Yeah?”

“I-I think I wet the bed last..”

“Oh, okay.” He didn’t want to look at the blonde’s pants, feeling he would be invading his privacy. “Did you change?”

“No, I was too scared.”

“We’ll find something for you to throw on when we’re there, okay? I think John is our top priority, though.” Roger nodded his agreement.

The two of them made it to the hospital after a stressful ride, and Freddie was right where he promised. He led them to the lift.

“Is he okay?” Brian asked, and Freddie nodded.

“I realise that was a very inconvenient place for the line to go dead. Sorry about that, darling. Yes, he’s fine.”

“What happened?”

“He hasn’t said much, but I’m 99% sure he got attacked at the club we were at, and he was bleeding. So I brought him here. And I couldn’t use a phone until just recently because I didn’t want to leave him alone.”

“Oh, God. Poor John.” 

Roger was silent, and Freddie looked over at him. “Darling, you’ve been awfully quiet. Is everything alright?”

“Yeah. I’m fine. You really had us scared there, Fred.”

“Did you have a nightmare?” Freddie asked, completely changing the topic. He looked down at Roger’s pants, making the man blush like mad.

“Yeah.”

“You could have at least changed, dear.”

“We were in a bit of a hurry.”

Freddie gave him a sad smile, and the lift stopped at their floor. Freddie led the way to a big door with a lot of caution signs and picked up the wall phone next to it. “I’m here for John. I brought some friends of his.” The door swung open, and as they walked down a long hall to get to John’s room, the girl working at the desk smiled at Freddie.

“Welcome back, sir. John is doing well. He’ll wake up soon.”

“Thank you.”

John was still asleep. Brian and Roger looked at his sleeping form as Freddie left the room again.

“I hope he’ll be okay,” Brian said. “Emotionally, I mean.” A nurse came in the room.

“Hi, I’m Kelly. You must be Brian and Roger.” They nodded. “Well, I’m glad to inform you that he’ll be leaving today. Are there any questions you have?” They both shook their heads, sure that Freddie would answer their questions. Kelly left the room just as Freddie was returning. He was carrying scrubs in his hand.

He gave them to Roger. “Dear, you can go change real fast. He won’t be up for a few minutes.”

Roger took them in his hand. “Where’s the toilet?”

“Down the hall to the left.”

“Thanks, Fred.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long but here's chapter 6 I guess haha  
> -  
> eeps, tell me if there's any typos, thanks.. i'm lazy. :)
> 
> -Mo

They all sat in the hospital room and waited for John to wake up. It had only been an hour, but because of the horrible silence and tension in the room, it had felt like it’d been forever. Roger was wearing a pair of pale blue scrubs along with his kitten slippers Freddie had bought him for Christmas, and he had fallen back asleep against Brian. Freddie was staring at John, worry evident in his eyes while Brian read a magazine about the importance of dental hygiene. 

When Roger started to cry a bit, Freddie glanced over at Brian to make sure he was doing alright with it. Brian’s Dave got sad, and he looked over at the blonde, who had pulled his legs up to his chest and was properly sobbing now. 

“Freddie, is he okay? I’ve never heard him cry like this before.”

“He’s alright. He has really bad nightmares a lot. He sort of… acts them out sometimes. Well, he acts out most of his dreams, but nightmares can be a lot worse.His brain doesn’t always know what’s real or not when he’s asleep.”

“Oh. I didn’t… I didn’t know.”

Freddie glanced at the blonde, making his way over to hug him. “He doesn’t talk about it much. He didn’t want to tell you, thought you would move out. But I thought you should know.”

“Thanks for telling me.” Roger then curled up into Brian’s arm as his crying slowed and he began to sniffle.

“Unless anything he does needs to be dealt with or talked about, though, don’t mention it the next morning. And if you ever -- and I mean ever ever -- feel unsafe at all, please, Brian, please let somebody know. If you don’t want to bring it up to Roger, I’m here, too.”

Brian was about to ask what he meant, but Roger jumped up, aware of how close he was to Brian. He blushed and scooted away. 

“Is everything alright? You look overly pensive.”

“Big word, Roger,”Freddie teased, and Roger pouted.

“Well, I’m serious. What are you two on about? Was it about me?”

“Of course not, dear. We were talking about John..” Freddie smiled at him. “You sleep okay?”

“I guess.” He yawned, and Brian then stood.

“I’m going to the toilet. I’ll be back soon. If I’m not, send help.” Roger giggled as the taller man left. And then he turned to Freddie.

“Was I alright? I didn’t do anything rash, did I?”

“You cried. That’s about it. You cried and snuggled up against Brian. It was so adorable.”

Roger groaned in embarrassment. “God, Fred. You can’t just say that.”

“You two are just adorable, you know that?”

“Freddie, shut up.”

“You like him, don’t you?”

Roger blushed. “What?! No, I don’t like him! Freddie, I don’t even know if I’m-- if I like blokes.”

“Well, you like Brian. And Brian is a bloke.”

“Okay, I don’t like Brian. We’re not adorable, and I’m not sure if I’m gay or bisexual or whatever the hell you call it, okay? Just leave it alone.”

Complete silence followed, and when Brian came in, he, too, stayed quiet as he sat down.

***

John woke up that afternoon to find all of his friends eating sandwiches and muffins. He thought it was a bit strange that that was the first thing he noticed, considering he had woken up in a hospital, and the last thing he remembered, he was in a cab.

When he realised the latter, though, he immediately started to freak out. Freddie got up and sped over to the bed.

“Darling, what’s wrong? Your breathing is so heavy.”

“I-- what am I doing in the hospital? Is everything okay?”

“Everything is fine, dear.” Freddie pulled the shaking man into a hug. “Do you feel okay? You’re not in too much pain, are you?”

“I feel fine, Freddie.”

“Are you sure? Because I can tell the doctors to--”

“I said I’m fine. I promise.”

They were all quiet for a few minutes after that, none of the wanting to mention what happened. Freddie held John, who seemed to be on the verge of tears.

“”I’m sorry, Freddie. I’m so sorry. I-I should’ve just stayed with you. And I didn’t, and now how are we going to afford this. I--”

Freddie put his own finger up to John’s mouth. “Stop, darling. This is not your fault. You had every right to go to the toilet. There’s no way you could have known that would happen.”

“Roger,” Brian whispered to the blonde. “I think we should leave.” Roger nodded, so Brian stood up. “Roger and I will be back later, okay?”

Freddie smiled at them, and they left.

“God, Brian, I feel horrible about what’s happened.”

“I know. I do, too.”

“I just don’t want to talk about it in front of him. Does that make me a bad person?”

Brian shook his head. “It just makes you normal.”

“Right. What are we doing?”

“I kind of want a donut.” Roger started laughing.

“Alright, let’s find some donuts.” The two of them continued wandering around until they found the donuts. But then Roger looked at Brian and said, “Alright, take us back to the room.”

Brian stood still. He opened his mouth to talk, but closed it again.

“You do know the way back, don’t you?” Brian shook his head. “I hope you’re joking.”

“I’m not. Let’s just follow the signs. He’s in the blue building, right?”

“Maybe.”

“Alright. That’s a start. This sign says the building is to the left.”

Roger’s brow furrowed. “But we came from the right.”

“That’s true.”

“Do you need help finding something?” THey both turned to find a small, old lady.

“Oh, yes. How do you get to the blue building?”

“Patients?” was all the lady said. Brian got confused.

“Er.. we’re not patients. Our friend is, though.”

“Patients?” she repeated. “You’re looking for patients?”

“Yes. In the blue building.”

She smiled, turned, and started to hobble down the hall. “Lovely. Patients this way.”

Roger gigled, prompting Brian to hit him lightly on the arm. They followed the lady back to where they remembered being. Brian thanked her as they continued walking.

“Patients?” Roger mocked. “Patients this way.” Brian laughed but still told him to be nice. He didn’t listen. “Patients this way.”

***

When John was able to go home, he apologised for making his friends miss class and then hid away in his room, leaving the other three in the kitchen.

“Freddie, I’ve got to tell you the funniest story. Today when Brian and I left the room, we wanted to go get donuts.” Roger continued his story, but Brian could tell that Freddie was just barely listening.

“Freddie.” Brian’s voice was almost a whisper. “But Freddie still looked at him. “Freddie, you look like you need to rest.”

“John said he wanted to be alone.”

“At least go sit on the couch. You look exhausted.” Freddie stood and gestured for Roger to follow him to finish his story, but Roger simply shook his head.

“Brian’s right. You need rest. Probab;y didn’t want to hear the rest anyway”

“Of course I did, dear. What are you on about?”

“Go rest, Fred.” And with that, Roger fled to his room. Brian only watched, but Freddie went after him. He found him sitting on the bare mattress, nose buried in a textbook.

“Roger, what’s the matter?”

“Nothing’s the matter. I just want to study. I have my test tomorrow.”

“Bullshit.” The volume at which Freddie said this scared Roger, and he quickly looked up. “Roger, why didn’t you finish your story? You love telling stories.”

“I just didn’t want to finish it. Leave me alone.”

“Let’s get new sheets on your bed, okay?” Roger grunted but nodded. It had to be done, and he didn’t want to do it alone.

Freddie got his sheets as Roger started to put on the mattress protector. Freddie didn’t say anything about it. He knew Roger always kept one on the bed.

When they were finished, Freddie sat down in front of Roger. “Now. Tell me what’s bothering you. Is it because you realised you’re in love with Brian?”

“No Freddie. I already told you that it’s not important.”

“Well, of course it’s important. It’s obviously bothering you. Darling, please tell me.”

“No, Freddie. I don’t want to. You’re just going to say I’m stupid or wrong or soemthing.”

“I would never. Just tell me, love.”

“I’d really like to, but I just can’t tell you right now, Freddie. I promise I’ll talk to you about it, but please just leave me alone now.”

Freddie took a deep breath, but nodded. “Of course, love. Sorry for bothering you.” Roger didn’t say another thing as Freddie got up and left the room.

Roger then pulled a bottle of pills out of the second drawer on his nightstand and swallowed two of them. He put them away before opening his textbook again.

***

“Roger, won’t you please come to bed?” You’ve been studying for hours. It won’t do you any good if you fall asleep during your test.”

“I’m not tired, Brian.”

“Roger… you’re being very difficult.”

“I’ll come to bed when I’m ready. I’ll be done soon I promise.”

“Alright, fine. Good night.”

“Good night, Brian.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while since I updated. I'll probably update once a week from now on I guess oof
> 
> Also sorry. I don't like this chapter much but still decided to just post it lol. Sorry if it's bad.

“Roger, get up. You’re going to be late for your test!” Brian shook the blonde gently, rolling him over in the bed. “Roger.”

“It doesn’t start until 1:30, Brian. Leave me alone.”

“Roger, it’s almost one o’clock. We’ve got to leave. You slept all morning.”

Roger sat up in bed faster than ever before and changed into his pyjamas in front of Brian. Brian quickly averted his gaze, feeling his face heat up seeing so much of Roger. “I’m such a dumbass. I shouldn’t have stayed up so late. Now we’re both going to be late, and--”

“We won’t be late. But get yourself ready.” Roger nodded and headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth and hair. The two of them were just leaving when they saw John and Freddie sitting on the couch, both enjoying a cup of tea.

“Goodbye, darlings. I’ll see you tonight. Roger, good luck on your test.”

“Thanks, Freddie.”

On the walk there, Brian and Roger talked a bit. “Are you nervous?” Roger shook his head. “You’re a first year, right?”

“Yeah. This is my second test this year. So I guess I’m a bit nervous. I don’t want to flunk it, you know? I mean, I’ve studied so hard.”

“I understand that. You’ll do great. I know you will.” Roger smiled.

“Well, what about you? What are you doing today?”

“I’ve got to talk to my professor about our homework. We had to read a chapter from our textbooks because he was gone on Tuesday, and I didn’t quite understand it.”

“Sounds fun,” Roger joked, making Brian laugh. 

“Yeah, except for the fact that I’m literally the most socially awkward person ever. It’s going to be so hard to talk to him.”

“Would you rather switch places with me?”

“No, thank you.”

When they finally got to Roger’s building, Brian wished him luck, and hurried off to his own class.

***

That night, they decided to spend dinner playing Scrabble, celebrating that it was almost the weekend.

“Freddie, I swear to God. I’ve told you that is not a word. You can’t use it again!” Brian glanced over at the word he was writing out.

“Zipe?”

“Yes. Zipe. It’s a word.” Roger glared at him.

“Are you really going to make me go and get the dictionary?”

“No, I’m not. Because I know for a fact that it’s a word.”

“Not in fucking English, Fred!” The two continued to argue before John tapped Freddie on the shoulder. Freddie turned.

“What? Do you not believe me, either?”

“Freddie, it’s just that he’s not going to let you have the word. You might as well just give up.” Freddie stared at John for a few minutes, seeming moved by his soft words, before..

“Fuck you! I knew you’d betrayed me!” John rolled his eyes and stood up to head for the kitchen as they argued more. Brian followed.

“Jesus. Are they always like this?”

“I’m not sure. Probably.” Brian coughed hard into his elbow. “Are you sick?”

“I don’t know. I’ve felt pretty horrible the last hour. I might be getting sick.”

John nodded. “Well, take care of yourself.”

“I’ll be sure to.”

***

When Roger went to bed that night, he found that Brian wasn’t there where he usually was. He raised an eyebrow and went to go check the bathroom. What he found shocked him. Brian was leaning over the toilet, which made Roger a bit nervous. He never really liked it when people were sick, but he wasn’t throwing up.

“Brian? Is everything alright?”

The man looked up at Roger, his face red, making him look exhausted. “I’m fine. I just wasn’t feeling too good. And I wanted to be sure I was here if I got sick or anything.”

“Oh, okay.”

“Do you need in? I’ll go get ready for bed. Sorry.”

“Oh, no. I’m fine. I just wanted to make sure you were alright.”

Brian smiled. “Thanks. I’ll be there in a minute.”

“Alright.” Roger scampered out to give Brian his privacy, and he went to bed and fell right asleep.

When Brian came in the room, he saw that Roger was fast asleep. He smiled to himself, seeing how cute the other man looked.

“Dammit,” he thought to himself. “You need to stop thinking about him like this. But damn Roger and his pretty face.” He crawled into bed, trying his best to push away those thoughts. He, too, fell right asleep.

***

“Oh my god!! Freddie!!” Brian sat up in his bed faster than ever before when heard John’s screams. He just couldn't catch a break. He made it into the kitchen about the same time as Freddie, and he couldn’t believe his eyes. Roger was laying on the floor, shattered glass surrounding him.

He and John were freaking out, but Freddie only sighed, bending down to pick the blonde up into his arms.

“Fred? What’re you doin’?” came the mumbles of Roger.

“I’m just carrying you to the couch. You can go back to sleep. Your classes don’t start until later.”

“Why?”

“Don’t worry, Roger. You’re too tired. Sleep.” Roger grunted but seemed to fall back asleep as soon as Freddie put him on the couch.

“What the hell happened?” Brian asked, helping John picking up the glass from the floor.

“He must have sleep walked and done something with a cup maybe? I’m not sure,” Freddie replied. “But how the hell did he get out of the room? I thought he locked it.”

“Oh.” Brian sighed. “It’s my fault. I forgot to lock it back when I went in there. I didn’t know where he put the key. God, I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. He’s alright.”

“He sleepwalks?” John asked.

“Yes. Sometimes.” The three of them finished cleaning up the glass and John rushed off to get ready. “Brian, what time do your classes start?”

“My first class is at 10:55.”

Freddie nodded. “Well, mine starts at 8:15, and I won’t be home to make sure Roger is up. His starts at 12:15, can you make him get up before you leave because he’s usually very hard to wake up after something like that has happened.”

“Yeah, I’ll make sure he’s up.”

“Thank you so much, darling. I owe you. Oh, and make sure he’s not bleeding anywhere.” And with that, he snuck off to his room to get dressed for the day. 

***

Roger didn’t start to come around until about 9:30. And when he did, Brian was in the kitchen, fixing a breakfast for him. He groaned and rubbed his eyes.

“Why am I on the couch?” He looked down at his arm, where Brian had bandaged him up. He understood that that meant he must have gotten out of the room while he was asleep. “Oh.”

In the kitchen, Brian dropped the box of cereal he was dumping into a bowl, and cursed under his breath as he bent down to pick it up.

“Freddie, you didn’t have to stay. Go to class. I’ll be fine.” Roger got up to make his way into the kitchen.

“Not Freddie,” Brian called. “He went to class. Don’t worry.”

“Not Freddie? Oh, hey, Bri. What are you doing on the floor?” Brian looked up to Roger and stood again.

“I dropped the cereal. Do you want some?” The blonde nodded. “Right. Get a bowl. I forgot which cabinet they were in already.” Roger did so.

“You’re looking better than last night. When does class start for you?”

“I feel a bit better. And 10:55. I don’t leave for an hour.”

He dumped some cereal in Roger’s bowl before carefully putting it back in the pantry. “I’m assuming I woke you last night?”

“Actually, no. I was awoken by John screaming for Freddie, though. He found you sleeping on the kitchen floor surrounded by glass. Quite scary, actually.”

“Oh.”

“I also learned that that’s why you lock the door. Sorry, I… forgot to.”

“It’s fine. Did you…?” Roger held his arm up, showing Brian the bandage on it.

“Er, yeah. Freddie had to leave and asked me to make sure you were alright. I didn’t find any glass in the cut.”

It was silent as they both ate their cereal, and Brian soon got up to put on something other than the pyjamas he had on.

“Don’t leave.” Roger said it without even meaning to, and Brian turned back around, a questioning look on his face. “Sorry. I just.. Sorry. I don’t know why I said that. Go get ready. You should be leaving soon.” Brian didn’t reply, doing what Roger had told him to.

When Brian was gone, John opened the door and walked in. Roger smiled at him, but when he only stared at the blonde in reply, Roger got worried.

“Are you okay?” He only nodded and started to rummage through the pantry, settling on nothing and sitting down. Roger knew something was definitely up, deciding he’d talk to Freddie later. 

Brian left, and Roger decided to get ready early.


End file.
